Random Fate-Servant Generator
by Willowbright
Summary: Originally taken from the Random Superhero Generator site. Featuring the profiles of seven Servants made from Mad Libs style nonsense. All servants should be neutral but I guess I chose the 5th grail war as the example. Some of the weaknesses are surprisingly accurate! www.rps. net/ cgi-bin / stone / randpower . pl
1. Saber - Random Fate-Servant Generator

**Saber:**

Saber possesses the power to spin like a whirlwind, but this power fades when she is knocked unconscious. Also, she can absorb the damage from vibrations and use it to increase her resistance to mental attack and she is able to confuse the fears of an antagonist. Saber developed the talent to communicate with rhinoceroses in any language and she boasts all of the powers and talents of a badger. Additionally, she can become incorporeal and she has learned to make duplicates of herself. Saber has been known to transform any butterfly into rubber and she has mastered the ability to copy the physical attributes of her rivals. She likewise has the power to absorb the damage from aging and redirect it toward a single assailant and she can steal the skills of her enemies and use it against them. Saber can create fire out of thin air and she can deflect lasers. She also wrangles with combatants wielding a razor-sharp pet parrot that also grants an outstanding capacity at avoiding attacks and she is known for her staggering array of useful gadgets, however doing so drains her agility for one minute. Unfortunately, Saber is well-known for being woefully unskilled at picking locks.


	2. Archer - Random Fate-Servant Generator

**Archer:**

Archer battles opponents wielding a venomous pair of spines. He has the power to deflect lightning bolts and he developed the talent to communicate with horses with gestures. Archer has learned to tunnel through solid kevlar and he lords over a collection of monkeys. He likewise has mastered the ability to change shape into a butterfly and he can copy the skills of his foes. Archer possesses the power to transform any bull into ice and he has an unbelievable resistance to mental attack, however only in shadow. Also, he is able to confuse the hearing of an enemy and he has been known to transform crystal into water, but doing so makes him completely incapable of sleight of hand for ten minutes. Archer is known for his incredible luck and he can take control of rabbits, but only while concentrating. He also conquers attackers using an explosive longbow that can force antagonists to dance a jig and he can erase the memories of others, but using this power draws a lot of attention. Terribly, Archer is well-known for being unlucky.

* * *

 **[Bonus] Gilgamesh as Archer**

Gilgamesh wrangles with attackers with a lethal pistol that can force foes into a deep sleep. Additionally, he has mastered the ability to confuse the emotions of a combatant and he has been known to tunnel through solid wood. Gilgamesh conquers antagonists wielding a destructive boomerang, but this power only lasts one minute at a time. Additionally, he has learned to communicate with sorcerors telepathically and he is able to slide to a microscopic world, however doing so drains his dexterity for two days. Gilgamesh is protected from damage by alien technology, but doing so makes him unlucky for six seconds. He likewise possesses the power to transform any badger into a fish and he developed the talent to transform rock into gold. Gilgamesh is able to absorb the damage from most physical attacks and use it to boost his resilience, but using this power draws a lot of attention. Also, he has the power to create air out of thin air and he can spin like a whirlwind. Gilgamesh can cause his rivals to become completely incapable of acrobatics and he displays an awe-inspiring danger sense. He also lords over a cluster of cows. Lamentably, Gilgamesh is handicapped by being extremely smelly.


	3. Lancer - Random Fate-Servant Generator

**Lancer:**

Lancer developed the talent to view distant locations with his mind. Additionally, he has mastered the ability to take control of salamanders and he brandishes a venomous rifle made from mental energy, but only when concentrating. Lancer has developed an unbelievable dexterity and he displays all of the powers and talents of an octopus. He also has learned to confuse the thinking of an assailant and he has a reputation for an uncommon fortitude. Lancer can make birds appear from nowhere and he has been known to transform his body into cloth. Also, he has a bewildering leadership ability and he is able to tunnel through solid kevlar, however doing so drains his ability to see the past for six seconds. Lancer has the power to communicate with lions telepathically, but this power fades when he is knocked unconscious. He possesses the power to spin like a whirlwind and he has been known to rocket up the sides of buildings using an outstanding assault vehicle. Lancer can make duplicates of himself. Shamefully, Lancer is deathly afraid of rabbits.


	4. Rider - Random Fate-Servant Generator

**Rider:**

Rider has mastered the ability to block lasers and deflect them against multiple adversaries. Additionally, she possesses the power to view distant locations with her mind and she is able to create rubber out of thin air. Rider has been known to tunnel through solid shadow and she developed the talent to absorb the damage from weather and redirect it toward a single attacker, however this power fades when she is knocked unconscious. Additionally, she has the power to spin like a whirlwind and she has the power to become almost weightless. Rider has learned to communicate with zebras with gestures and she wages war wielding a terrible lasso made from glass. She can change shape into a penguin and she can deflect blinding light. Rider has the ability to rocket faster than the speed of sound using an unbelievable sport-utility vehicle, but doing so makes her terrible at tending wounds for ten minutes. She also is protected from damage by amazing reflexes, but using this power draws a lot of attention. Rider can copy the physical attributes of her assailants and she can transform any monkey into a zombie. Unfortunately, Rider suffers from being night-blind.

 **[Bonus] Gilgamesh showing off his Rider skill:**

Gilgamesh rides an overwhelming plane into battle. He is able to fly from rooftop to rooftop using a super truck and he is known for his magnificent sense of hearing, however using this power draws a lot of attention. Gilgamesh brawls using an accurate trained spider, but doing so makes him out of control during combat for two days. Additionally, he has a miraculous combat sense, but this power only lasts one hour at a time. Gilgamesh has been known to transform his body into diamond and he can steal the mental attributes of his opponents and use it against them. He likewise developed the talent to communicate with antelopes through a mental link, but never when concentrating. Gilgamesh is able to make duplicates of himself and he can teleport up the sides of buildings. Additionally, he has mastered the ability to confuse the hearing of a foe, but only while concentrating. Gilgamesh has been known to become gigantic and he possesses the power to absorb the damage from all physical attacks and use it to augment his massive subterranean lair, but only in shadow. He also lords over a set of butterflies and he has learned to force germs to run in fear.


	5. Berserker- Random Fate-Servant Generator

**Berserker:**

Berserker is able to take control of cold and bend it to his will. He likewise has learned to make lizards appear from nowhere and he can make duplicates of himself, however never in darkness. Berserker has been known to absorb the damage from energy-based attacks and redirect it against a series of adversaries and he wrangles with opponents using an accurate whip that can force foes to reveal their innermost secrets. He possesses the power to deflect psychic blasts and he has inherited all of the powers and talents of a horse, but using this power draws a lot of attention. Berserker developed the talent to transform any rhinoceros into fluid and he has mastered the ability to cause his assailants to become deaf. Also, he has the power to erase the memories of others and he can absorb the damage from disease and use it to amplify his ability to predict the future. Berserker can transform his body into silver and he can block javelins and deflect them toward any enemy close by, but this power only lasts ten minutes at a time. Additionally, he rides an incredible motorcycle into battle and he can confuse the vision of a combatant. Sadly, Berserker is handicapped by being out of control during combat.


	6. Caster - Random Fate-Servant Generator

**Caster:**

Caster conquers rivals wielding a terrible stinger that can force assailants into a deep sleep. Additionally, she can transform her body into titanium and she is able to absorb the damage from most physical attacks and use it to augment her fortitude. Caster can become incredibly massive and she developed the talent to tunnel through solid plastic. Additionally, she has been known to force computers to run home and cry to mama, but doing so makes her rigidly inflexible for five minutes. Caster has learned to view distant locations with her mind and she is protected from damage by a cloth-like hide. She likewise has mastered the ability to make scorpions appear from nowhere and she is known for her exceptional utility belt that always comes in handy. Caster has the power to become incorporeal and she has a reputation for an astounding proficiency at taunting, however doing so drains her horde of tools for one week. She has the ability to leap to a microscopic world using an unusual mech and she has the power to steal the physical attributes of her attackers and use it against them, but never while concentrating. Caster possesses the power to transform any child into a lynx. Shamefully, Caster becomes insane in the presence of mental energy. Has a weakness of being unable to smell.


	7. Assassin - Random Fate-Servant Generator

**Assassin:**

Assassin is known for his unusual danger sense. Additionally, he has been known to block psychic blasts and deflect them against multiple assailants, but this power fades when he is knocked unconscious. Assassin has a stupendous immunity to weather and he wields a lethal gun made from dust. He likewise rides an astounding humvee into battle and he has mastered the ability to launch psionic death from his assortment of magic spells toward a single rival. Assassin is able to transform any earthworm into a zombie and he can take control of heat and bend it to his will. He owns all of the powers and talents of a monkey, however doing so drains his charisma for one week. Assassin has learned to transform his body into string, but he must speak words of power to do so. He also possesses the power to steal defenses of his opponents and use it against them and he developed the talent to make duplicates of himself. Assassin has the power to spin like a whirlwind and he brawls using a cataclysmic whip that also grants an impressive flexibility. Also, he can absorb the damage from most physical attacks and use it to magnify his willpower, but never against an elephant. Sadly, Assassin has a weakness of being unable to smell.


End file.
